Queriable buff effects
List of known buff and debuff effects that can be queried Pholus 17:27, 1 Jan 2005 (EST) updated by Voratus 11:18 (PST), 30 Jan 2006 to include Seduction debuff updated by JamesNeko 09:25, 6 Mar 2006 (EST), added some Druid self buffs. updated by Zapi 06:45, 27 Mar 2006 (MEST), added Priest's Shackle Undead updated by Delphi 14:30, 1 May 2006 (MEST), added 2 macro to query buff and debuff effects Every time you cast a buff of a debuff on a character, they get an effect added to their list of buffs (see Sample Code Check Hunter Aspect) and debuffs (see Sample Code Check Hunter's Mark). Following is a list of spells and associated queriable effects (these are texture names). The initial ones were collected by Pholus and a lot of the initial research into these came from Zorlens Hunter Libraries http://homepage.mac.com/mzarra/wow/index.html. Please add more values. This can be useful because it will not require an update when the Rank value changes. Type Class Spell Effect Self Buff Druid Aspect of the Hawk(Rank X) Spell_Nature_RavenForm Self Buff Druid Aspect of the Monkey Ability_Hunter_AspectOfTheMonkey Self Buff Druid Aspect of the Cheetah Ability_Mount_JungleTiger Target Debuff Druid Aspect of the Pack Ability_Mount_WhiteTiger Target Debuff Druid Aspect of the Beast Ability_Mount_PinkTiger Target Debuff Druid Aspect of the Wild(Rank X) Spell_Nature_ProtectionformNature Self Buff Druid Rake Ability_Druid_Disembowel Self Buff Druid Sleep Spell_Nature_Sleep Target Debuff Druid Entangling Root Nature_StrangleVines Target Debuff Druid Starfall Nature_Starfall Self Buff Hunter Rapid Fire Ability_Hunter_RunningShot Self Buff Hunter Eyes of the Beast Ability_EyesOfTheOwl Self Buff Hunter Deterrence Ability_Whirlwind Self Buff Hunter Demon Skin/Demon Armor(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_RagingScream Self Buff Hunter Fire Shield(Rank X) Spell_Fire_FireArmor Self Buff Hunter Sacrifice Spell_Shadow_SacrificialShield Self Buff Hunter Underwater Breathing Spell_Shadow_DemonBreath Self Buff Hunter Eye of Kilrogg Spell_Shadow_EvilEye Self Buff Hunter Nightfall Spell_Shadow_Twilight Pet Buff Hunter Detect Lesser Invisibility Spell_Shadow_DetectLesserInvisibility Pet Buff Hunter Demonic Sacrifice Spell_Shadow_PsychicScream Pet Buff Hunter Shadow Ward Spell_Shadow_AntiShadow Pet Buff Hunter Master Demonologist Spell_Shadow_ShadowPact Target Debuff Hunter Detect Invisibility Spell_Shadow_DetectInvisibility Target Debuff Hunter Soul Link Spell_Shadow_GatherShadows Target Debuff Hunter Detect Greater Invisibility Spell_Shadow_DetectInvisibility Target Debuff Hunter Spell_Shadow_Shadowform Target Debuff Hunter Shadow Protection Spell_Shadow_AntiShadow Target Debuff Hunter Spell_Shadow_DeadofNight Target Debuff Hunter Power Word: Fortitude Spell_Holy_WordFortitude Target Debuff Hunter Spell_Holy_PrayerOfFortitude Target Debuff Hunter Power Word: Shield Spell_Holy_PowerWordShield Target Debuff Hunter Renew Spell_Holy_Renew Target Debuff Hunter Mind Control Spell_Shadow_ShadowWordDominate Target Debuff Hunter Inner Fire Spell_Holy_InnerFire Self Buff Mage Inner Focus Spell_Frost_WindWalkOn Self Buff Mage Spirit Tap Spell_Shadow_Requiem Self Buff Mage Spell_Magic_LesserInvisibility Self Buff Mage Spell_Shadow_Raisedead Self Buff Mage Vampiric Embrace Spell_Shadow_UnsummonBuilding Self Buff Mage Fear Ward Spell_Holy_Excorcism Self Buff Mage Divine Protection Spell_Holy_Restoration Self Buff Mage Spell_Holy_HolyProtection Self Buff Mage Spell_Holy_Heal Target Debuff Mage Spell_Holy_BlessingOfAgility Target Debuff Mage Arcane Brilliance(Rank X) Spell_Holy_ArcaneIntellect Target Debuff Mage Arcane Intellect(Rank X) Spell_Holy_MagicalSentry Target Debuff Mage Ice Armor(Rank X) Spell_Frost_FrostArmor02 Target Debuff Mage Mana Shield(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_DetectLesserInvisibility Self Buff Paladin Fire Ward(Rank X) Spell_Fire_FireArmor Self Buff Paladin Ice Block Spell_Frost_Frost Self Buff Paladin Ice Barrier(Rank X) Spell_Ice_Lament Self Buff Paladin Frost Ward(Rank X) Spell_Frost_FrostWard Self Buff Paladin Mage Armor(Rank X) Spell_MageArmor Self Buff Paladin Segen des Kriegshäuptlings Spell_Arcane_TeleportOrgrimmar Self Buff Paladin Spell_Shadow_RagingScream Self Buff Paladin Soulstone Spell_Shadow_SoulGem Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_AbolishMagic Self Buff Paladin Mark of the Wild/Gift of the Wild(Rank X) Spell_Nature_Regeneration Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_Rejuvenation Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_Thorns Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_Ravenform Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_SpiritWolf Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_StoneSkinTotem Self Buff Paladin Summon Felsteed Spell_Nature_Swiftness Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_P Self Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_ResistNature Aura Buff Paladin Spell_Nature_LightningShield Aura Buff Paladin Spell_Magic_MageArmor Aura Buff Paladin Satt Spell_MiscFood Aura Buff Paladin Ability_Mount_BlackDireWolf Aura Buff Paladin Ability_Mount_WhiteDireWolf Aura Buff Paladin Ability_Mount_Kodo_01 Aura Buff Paladin Ability_Mount_Kodo_03 Self Buff Priest Ability_Mount_Raptor Self Buff Priest Ability_Mount_Undeadhorse Self Buff Priest Summon Dreadsteed Ability_Mount_Dreadsteed Self Buff Priest Ability_Rogue_Sprint Self Buff Priest Cat Form Ability_Druid_CatForm Self Buff Priest Prowl Ability_Ambush Self Buff Priest Tiger's Fury Ability_Mount_JungleTiger Self Buff Priest Dash Ability_Druid_Dash Self Buff Priest Ability_Warrior_DefensiveStance Self Buff Priest Ability_TrueShot Self Buff Priest Argent Dawn Commission Spell_INV_Jewelry_Talisman_07 Self Buff Priest Gesundheit Spell_INV_Potion_44 Self Buff Priest Geringe Stärke Spell_INV_Potion_58 Self Buff Priest Geringe Rüstung Spell_INV_Potion_65 Target Debuff Priest Winterfall Firewater (Feuerwasser) Spell_INV_Potion_92 Target Debuff Priest Spell_INV_Potion_93 Target Debuff Priest Well Fed effect Misc_Food_01 Target Debuff Priest Mondbeerensaft Spell_INV_Drink_07 Target Debuff Priest Spell_INV_Drink_18 Self Buff Priest Weakened Soul Effect Spell_Holy_AshesToAshes Self Buff Priest Psychic Scream Spell_Shadow_PsychicScream Self Buff Priest/Dwarf Essen (Roher Rotkiemen) Spell_INV_Misc_Fork&Knive Target Debuff Prist Holy Fire Spell_Holy_SearingLight Target Debuff Rogue Divine Shield Spell_Holy_DivineIntervention Target Debuff Rogue Seal of Command Ability_Warrior_InnerRage Target Debuff Rogue Seal of Light Spell_Holy_HealingAura Target Debuff Rogue Seal of Wisdom Spell_Holy_RighteousnessAura Target Debuff Rogue Seal of the Crusader Spell_Holy_HolySmite Target Debuff Rogue Seal of Righteousness Ability_ThunderBolt Target Debuff Rogue Seal of Justice Spell_Holy_SealOfWrath Self Buff Rogue Gouge(Rank X) Ability_Gouge Self Buff Rogue Garrote(Rank X) Ability_Rogue_Garrote Self Buff Rogue Blind(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_MindSteal * Self Buff Rogue Rupture(Rank X) Ability_Rogue_Rupture Self Buff Rogue Cheap Shot(Rank X) Ability_CheapShot Self Buff Rogue Sap(Rank X) Ability_Sap Self Buff Rogue Expose Armor(Rank X) Ability_Warrior_Riposte Target Debuff Rogue Vanish and Ghost Effect Ability_Vanish Target Debuff Shaman Blessing of Might Spell_Holy_FistOfJustice Self Buff Shaman Frost Shock Spell_Frost_FrostShock Self Buff Warlock Blessing of Wisdom Spell_Holy_SealOfWisdom Self Buff Warlock Blessing of Salvation Spell_Holy_SealOfSalvation Self Buff Warlock Blessing of Light Spell_Holy_PrayerOfHealing02 Self Buff Warlock Blessing of Freedom Spell_Holy_SealOfValor Self Buff Warlock Blessing of Protection Spell_Holy_SealOfProtection Self Buff Warlock Greater Blessing of Might Spell_Holy_GreaterBlessingofKings Self Buff Warlock Greater Blessing of Wisdom Spell_Holy_GreaterBlessingofWisdom Self Buff Warlock Greater Blessing of Salvation Spell_Holy_GreaterBlessingofSalvation Self Buff Warlock Greater Blessing of Light Spell_Holy_GreaterBlessingofLight Self Buff Warlock Feed Pet Ability_Hunter_BeastTraining Self Buff Warlock Mend Pet(Rank X) Ability_Hunter_MendPet Self Buff Warlock Dash(Rank X) Ability_Druid_Dash Self Buff Warlock Prowl(Rank X) Ability_Druid_SurpriseAttack Self Buff Warlock Phase Shift Spell_Shadow_ImpPhaseShift Self Buff Warlock Health Funnel Spell_Shadow_LifeDrain Self Buff Warlock Consume Shadows Spell_Shadow_AntiShadow Pet Buff Warlock Lesser Invisibility Spell_Magic_LesserInvisibility Pet Buff Warlock Soul Link Spell_Shadow_GatherShadows Pet Buff Warlock Devotion Aura Spell_Holy_DevotionAura Pet Buff Warlock Retribution Aura Spell_Holy_AuraOfLight Pet Buff Warlock Concentration Aura Spell_Holy_MindSooth Aura Buff Warlock Shadow Resistance Aura Spell_Shadow_SealOfKings Aura Buff Warlock Sanctity Aura Spell_Holy_MindVision Target Debuff Warlock Frost Resistance Aura Spell_Frost_WizardMark Target Debuff Warlock Fire Resistance Aura Spell_Fire_SealOfFire Target Debuff Warlock Blood Pact Spell_Shadow_BloodBoil Target Debuff Warlock Paranoia Spell_Shadow_AuraOfDarkness Target Debuff Warlock Concussive Shot Spell_Frost_Stun Target Debuff Warlock Hunter's Mark(Rank X) Ability_Hunter_SniperShot Target Debuff Warlock Wing Clip(Rank X) Ability_Rogue_Trip Target Debuff Warlock Serpent Sting Ability_Hunter_Quickshot Target Debuff Warlock Scorpid Sting Ability_Hunter_CriticalShot Target Debuff Warlock Viper Sting Ability_Hunter_AimedShot Target Debuff Warlock Scatter Shot Ability_GolemStormBolt Target Debuff Warlock Flare Ability_GolemStormBolt Target Debuff Warlock Freezing Trap(Rank X) Spell_Frost_ChainsOfIce Target Debuff Warlock Frost Trap Spell_Frost_FreezingBreath Target Debuff Warlock Immolation Trap(Rank X) Spell_Fire_FlameShock Target Debuff Warlock Explosive Trap(Rank X) Spell_Fire_SelfDestruct Target Debuff Warlock Detect Magic Spell_Holy_Dizzy Target Debuff Warlock Polymorph Spell_Nature_Polymorph Target Debuff Warlock Frostbolt Spell_Frost_FrostBolt02 Target Debuff Warlock Frost Nova Spell_Frost_FrostNova Target Debuff Warlock Scorch Spell_Fire_SoulBurn Target Debuff Warlock Corruption(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_AbominationExplosion Target Debuff Warlock Immolate(Rank X) Spell_Fire_Immolation Target Debuff Warlock Curse of Weakness(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_CurseOfMannoroth Warlock Curse of Shadow(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_CurseOfAchimonde Self Buff Warlock Curse of the Elements(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_ChillTouch Self Buff Warlock Curse of Doom Spell_Shadow_AuraOfDarkness Self Buff Warlock Curse of Tongues(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_CurseOfTounges Self Buff Warlock Curse of Recklessness(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_UnholyStrength Self Buff Warlock Curse of Exhaustion(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_GrimWard Self Buff Warlock Improved Shadow Bolt effect Spell_Shadow_ShadowBolt Self Buff Warlock Banish(Rank X) Shadow_Cripple Self Buff Warlock Enslave Demon(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_EnslaveDemon Self Buff Warlock Succubus Seduction Spell_Shadow_MindSteal * Self Buff Warlock Tainted Blood Spell_Shadow_LifeDrain Self Buff Warlock Spell Lock Spell_Shadow_MindRot Self Buff Warlock Howl of Terror Spell_Shadow_DeathScream Self Buff Warlock Death Coil Spell_Shadow_DeathCoil Self Buff Warlock/Priest Fear Spell_Shadow_Possession Target Debuff Warrior Siphon Life(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_Requiem Target Debuff Warrior Drain Life(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_LifeDrain02 Target Debuff Warrior Drain Soul(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_Haunting Target Debuff Warrior Drain Mana Spell_Shadow_SiphonMana Target Debuff Warrior Curse of Agony(Rank X) Spell_Shadow_CurseOfSargeras Self Buff Warrior Rend(Rank X) Ability_Gouge Self Buff Warrior ThunderClap(Rank X) Spell_Nature_ThunderClap Self Buff Warrior Piercing Howl Spell_Shadow_DeathScream Self Buff Warrior Hamstring(Rank X) Ability_ShockWave Self Buff Warrior Demoralizing Shout(Rank X) Ability_Warrior_WarCry Target Debuff Warrior Deep Wound Effect Ability_BackStab Target Debuff Net Effect Ability_Ensnare Target Debuff Ability_Warrior_SavageBlow Target Debuff Misc_Bandage_08 Sorry for putting some German text in here but I don't know the English client's equivalents. Feel free to change them to the English ones. In general, it's not the effects name, it's the icon's name; Demon Skin and Demon Armor is therefore virtually the same. This can be useful because it will not require an update when the Rank value changes. * Note that the Succubus' seduction affect is apparantly the same as the rogue's blind ability (I have not verified Blind, but I have verified Seduction) - Voratus * Please note that when identifying buffs, it works to just use the last set of letters after the underscore. i.e., Spell_Holy_SealOfProtection would be ( HasBuff("SealOfProtection") ). P.S., Yes, Blessing of Might is Spell_Holy_GreaterBlessingofKings, I didn't get confused. I don't have Kings so I can't say what is just yet. I just wanted to add 2 simple macros that allow the user to query his target for buff or debuff descriptions and send a whisper to himself: Buff check macro: /script x=UnitBuff("target",1); SendChatMessage(x,"WHISPER", GetDefaultLanguage("player"),UnitName"player"); Debuff check macro: /script x=UnitDebuff("target",1); SendChatMessage(x,"WHISPER", GetDefaultLanguage("player"),UnitName"player"); * Please note that these macros return the name of the first buff/debuff. If you want to change this you have to change the number in x=UnitDebuff("target","number") to a a value between 2 and 16 to query one of the other 15 buff/debuff slots. Category:Interface_Customization